poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Rigs Goes to Hollywood/Gusty, the Storm Chasing Cat
Mr. Rigs Goes to Hollywood/Gusty, the Storm Chasing Cat is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek, Disneydude15 and CartoonLover. Premise Tony Rigs lands a job as a Hollywood actor and his friends prepare to bid him goodbye./The gang meets a cat who loves chasing tornados. Plot Act One: Mr. Rigs Goes to Hollywood Part One (Tony is seen eating breakfast with the PoundRaizers.) Narrator: It was on this morning that Tony Rigs' life is about to change... (A knock is heard on the door.) Bartrand: I'll go see who that is. (Bartrand goes to the door and answers it.) Bartrand: Hello? Woman: Is Tony Rigs here? Bartrand: Yeah. Who are you? Woman: I'm Odette Terwilliger, co-owner of Terwilliger Sisters Studios. Bartrand: Terwilliger Sisters Studios? Miss Terwilliger: Surely you've seen our show, My Dad, The Ninja. Bartrand: Oh! Anyway, what do you need Tony for? Miss Terwilliger: I'm here to offer him a job. Bartrand: Cool. Miss Terwilliger: May I see Mr. Rigs, please? Bartrand: Yes. (Bartrand escorts Miss Terwilliger to Tony.) Miss Terwilliger: Hello. You must be Mr. Rigs. Tony: Yep. That's me. Miss Terwilliger: I'm Odette Terwilliger of Terwilliger Sisters Studios. Tony: Terwilliger Sisters Studios? I've heard about that place before. Miss Terwilliger: So, Mr. Rigs, how would you like to be an actor? Tony: I'd love to! Miss Terwilliger: Well, I see that you are interested. Bartrand: Yep. Miss Terwilliger: Whenever you're ready, let me know and I'll do the rest. Tony: Okay. (Miss Terwilliger leaves.) Tony: Wow. Imagine me as a Hollywood movie star. Saffron: Yeah. Stephanie: That would be cool! Ian: Yeah! Antonio: Hmmm.... I don't know about that. Bartrand: What do you mean? Antonio: Remember what happened to Bright Eyes the last time she was offered to be a movie star? Darius: We know. Victoria: But if I know Tony Rigs, nothing bad would happen to him. Saffron: Vicky's right. Tony: Yeah. Besides, what can go wrong? Darius: That's what I was afraid of. Bartrand: Don't worry. He'll be fine. Darius: I hope.... (Later, Tony and Bartrand are telling Cooler and Holly the news.) Cooler: Ah, so you're gonna be a movie star, eh? Tony: Yep. I'm gonna get to work with all the big name stars. I'll be on the big screen. Cooler: That's great. Tony: You bet it is! Imagine... Me, a legendary movie star like the Marf Brothers, Orson Wolf, Ruffster Keaton, Collie Chaplin, or that guy who directed Mongroplois! I'm going to love being in Hollywood! Cooler: Yep. Tony: Well, I better get packing. Act Two: Gusty, the Storm Chasing Cat Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly and Cooler are filing the papers when Howler comes in with his weather checker.) Howler: Aroo! Cooler! Holly! We got some nasty storms heading our way. Holly: That doesn't sound good. Cooler: I hope it's not as bad as it was the last time we had severe weather. Holly: Me too. Cooler: I think we better be ready. Howler: Yeah, we should, Cooler. (Later, the pound is preparing for the storm.) Holly: Do we have everything we need? Cooler: Yep. Always be prepared. I've already warned our allies. Holly: Good. Cooler: Yeah. We'll be fine. We have good shelter and plenty of supplies. Howler: The storm is almost here! Cooler: Ooh! We better head to the basement. (The gang quickly goes to the basement.) Howler: Whew! We're safe. Cooler: Yeah.... (After the storm, the gang emerges from the shelter.) Howler: Well, that was a wild storm. Cooler: Sure was. (Cooler opens the pound's door to reveal a mess in the yard.) Cooler: Why can't tornadoes clean up after themselves? Howler: I don't know, Cooler. I'm not a tornado. Holly: Well, come on, everyone. Time to clean up. (They hear a meow.) Cooler: Catgut... was that you? Catgut: Don't look at me. (Cooler looks at Hairball.) Hairball: I didn't do it. (The gang then notices a pile of clutter moving.) Sen Sen: What's that? (Cooler carefully goes by the clutter.) Bartrand: Be careful, Cooler! (Before Cooler can lift the debris, a cat bursts from the rubble.) Cat: Whoo-whee! I haven't been on a ride like that since the last tornado! Cooler: Who are you? Cat: They call me Gusty. I'm a storm chaser. Cooler: Storm chaser? Gusty: That's right. I've been a storm chaser for three years. Cooler: Ooh. Interesting. Gusty: Uh huh. So, when's the next big storm coming? I'm looking forward to chase another tornado. Cooler: Not for awhile, Gusty.... (Aside) Matter of fact, not for a very long time. Gusty: (Sadly) Oh. Cooler: Why don't you come in and relax? Gusty: No way. That ain't my style. Besides, where's the fun in that? Holly: Relaxing can be really fun. Gusty: Oh, what do you guys know about fun? Storm-chasing is even more fun! (Gusty starts to leave.) Holly: This is an interesting guest. (Cooler stops Gusty.) Cooler: Gusty, wait. Gusty: Yeah? Cooler: I have something fun to show you. Gusty: Really? Cooler: Yeah. Come on. (Cooler and Gusty go to the HQ's arcade.) Gusty: That's it? Arcade games? Pfft! I'm outta here. Cooler: Wait a minute! We just got a new addition to the arcade. We got a tornado simulator! It'll make you experience the effects of a tornado. Howler designed it. He can do anything. Gusty: But it's not the real thing. Therefore, the thrill of the experience isn't there. Sorry. (Gusty is about to leave.) Cooler: Wait! What kind of food do you like to eat? Gusty: I like tuna melts but I got lots of those in my pack. Weather Radio: Due to the increase in moisture and dew points, another day of tornadoes is expected tomorrow. Be advised to stay indoors. Cooler: Oh no.... Gusty: Oh yes! Part Two (Later, Cooler is holding Gusty so that he won't leave.) Cooler: Gusty, no! You'll get killed out there! Gusty: I've done this a million times! I know what to do! Cooler: And suppose you get killed on the million and first time. Gusty: No way. I'll show you. Cooler: Catgut! Sen Sen! Stop him! (Catgut and Sen Sen hold Gusty.) Gusty: Let me go or I'll throw you in that tornado! Sen Sen: Pfft! Like you have the strength to do so. I've been through worse situations. Gusty: Oh yeah? Watch this! (Gusty lifts Sen Sen with one hand.) Sen Sen: What the...?! Gusty: Now get out of my way! (Gusty tosses Sen Sen into a laundry basket and tries to get away, but the alarm is set off.) Cooler: There's the alarm. Gusty: And that's my cue. (A net drops on Gusty.) Gusty: What the...?! Cooler: Good work, Howler. (Howler is shown holding a net launching gun.) Howler: Aroo! Thanks, Cooler. Gusty: When I get out of here, I'm gonna turn you jerks into soap! Sen Sen: I'd like to see you try. By the way, how are you gonna turn us into soap? Gusty: I don't know. First thing that came to mind. Sen Sen: Hmm. Whatever. Anyway, you're not going out there. Gusty: I can and I will... somehow. Sen Sen: (Whispering to Cooler) Should we put a leash on him? Cooler: (Whispering) I don't think so. Sen Sen: Well, what else do you expect me to do, let him run outside? Cooler: I don't think he can get out of there. Sen Sen: OK. (Sen Sen leaves.) Catgut: I can't believe that we have another tornado to expect. Gusty: Scaredy-cat. Catgut: (Glaring at Gusty) What did you call me, jerk? Gusty: Scaredy-cat. Catgut: Try that again. Gusty: Scaredy-cat. Catgut: Okay, you asked for it! (Catgut throws a punch but Gusty ducks and pounds on Catgut's wrist. Catgut and Cooler are shocked by Gusty's strength and agility.) Gusty: Anything else? Catgut(nervous): No. (Catgut leaves to tend his hand.) Cooler: Okay, Gusty. You're getting out of hand here. Gusty: Just let me out of here and I'll calm down. Cooler: We don't want you to get hurt out there. Gusty: Don't worry. I've been doing this for years. Cooler: Are you sure about that? Gusty: Yes. Now let me out, PLEASE! Cooler: Well... since you said please, all right. (Cooler releases Gusty.) Gusty: Thanks. And don't worry. I'll be fine. (Gusty goes outside.) Cooler: I hope so. Part Three (Gusty is seen standing outside. Cooler, Sen Sen and Catgut watch from afar.) Catgut: Cooler, may I ask what gave you the idea of letting Gusty outside when they just announced another tornado outbreak? Cooler: It's what he wants. We shouldn't stop him. Sen Sen: I agree. He may be your size, but he's unbelievably strong. If we try to stop him, he'll twist our necks off. Catgut: You don't know that. Sen Sen: Cooler, do you believe that Gusty is so strong that he'd twist our necks off? Cooler: We know he's strong, all right, but I don't think he would do that. Sen Sen: But I've been wrong before. (The skies get darker.) Gusty: Come on, twister. Show yourself. (They then see a group of storm chasers outside the gates.) Catgut: Hey, Cooler! Look! (Cooler notices the storm chasers and gets an idea.) Cooler: Catgut, you just gave me an idea! Catgut: I did? Cooler: Yep. Now, listen... (Outside, Gusty notices the storm chasers.) Gusty: Ooh, storm chasers. Storm Chaser: Hmmm... Looks like a big one's coming. Gusty: Ooh! A big one! Storm Chaser 2: How big is it? Storm Chaser: I'd say about.... a couple miles wide. Gusty: Even better. Storm Chaser: Well, we better get some good footage of it. Gusty: Ooh! Those are my owners! (Cooler, Sen Sen and Catgut is shocked to hear what Gusty said.) Cooler, Sen Sen and Catgut: Huh?! Catgut: Did he really just say that? Gusty: That's where I belong! (One of the storm chasers notice Gusty.) Storm Chaser: Hey, look! A cat! (Gusty waves to them.) Gusty: Hi, guys! I'm a storm-chaser, too! Want to adopt me? Storm Chaser: You hear that, Elmer? Elmer: Yeah, Carol. He says that he's a storm-chaser like us. We could use him. Carol: (To Gusty) Of course we'll adopt you! Gusty: Yes! Cooler: Well, look at that. Sen Sen: Yeah. It looks like Gusty is going to get adopted. Catgut: and he continue chasing his dream. Elmer: (Noticing Cooler) Hey, you! Are you the co-owner of Holly's Puppy Pound? Cooler: Yep. Elmer: We'd like to adopt this cat. Cooler: Okay... (The sirens go off.) Cooler: Right after the tornado is over. Gusty: Well for me, it's time for action. Elmer: Don't worry about us, young pup. We'll be fine. (Back inside, the heroes are in the basement again.) Cooler: I'm sure they know what they're doing. Catgut: Hopefully, they'll make it out alive. (Cut to Gusty and his new owners.) Carol: Are you ready, Gusty? Gusty: You know it. (Elmer gets out his camera.) Gusty: Ooh! It's a big one! Carol: Here it comes! Gusty: And here I go! (The trio drive their car closer and closer to the tornado.) Elmer: OK, Gusty. You're up! Gusty: I'm ready! Elmer: Here we go, Gusty! (They drive close enough. Cut to the heroes in the basement.) Catgut: I hope they're OK out there. Sen Sen: Eh, I'm sure they're okay, Catgut. What could possibly go wrong? Catgut: I hope you're right, Sen Sen. I hope you're right. (Cooler comforts Catgut.) Cooler: He is, Catgut. Don't worry about it. (Catgut feels the ground rumbling.) Catgut: Uh-oh. It's here. Gamma: Don't panic, everyone. You know the drill. (Gamma forms a barrier around everyone.) Gamma: On the bright side, at least we don't have that beanstalk crybaby with us. Cooler and Holly (sternly) Gamma.... Gamma: I know, I know. Geez, you never let me have fun anymore, making fun of TJ and all. (The ground rumbles violently.) Gamma: Brace yourselves, everyone! It's here. (The heroes shake.) Trivia This fan-made episode features the last appearance of Tony Rigs. This fan-made episode marks the only appearance of Gusty. Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Sen Sen